


Nervosité

by TatieOnyxia



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatieOnyxia/pseuds/TatieOnyxia
Summary: Ino Yamanaka et Sakura Haruno sortent ensemble depuis quelques mois déjà. Cependant la Haruno est toujours nerveuse en présence de sa petite-amie, et aujourd'hui ne fait pas exception. Elle n'y peut rien; la belle Ino la rend complètement folle.





	Nervosité

Sakura tend une main et pique un raisin, puis un autre, et encore un autre; sa main revient sans arrêt dans le bol, chapardant constamment ces délicieux raisins. Mais ce n’est pas ce qui semble accaparer toute son attention. Si nous suivons des yeux le regard de la jeune femme, nous pouvons tomber sur une belle femme aux longs cheveux blonds. La Haruno dévore sa belle amie des yeux, incapable de se retenir — ou, comme cela semble être le cas, de simplement se rendre compte de ses propres actions, gestes. Sa langue lèche ses lèvres sèches et elle s’empare aussitôt de son gobelet pour se rafraîchir. Sakura sirote son smoothie, à petites gorgées. Ses joues rougissent sous le plaisir de sentir le jus froid dans sa bouche, puis descendre dans sa gorge.

Elles ont décidé de se voir ce jour-là en raison de leur disponibilité, leur emploi du temps respectif le leur permettant. Elles ont demandé à Hinata de les accompagner. Malheureusement, la Hyūga a décliné. « J-Je suis désolée, mais je ne suis pas libre ce jour-là. Je suis désolée. » s’est-elle exclamée, les joues rouges. De ce fait, elles ne sont que toutes les deux, sans leur amie. Elles ont bien demandé aux autres, cependant elles ont toutes décliné. Tenten a une compétition, Temari est en vacances avec sa famille — enfin, plus exactement avec ses deux petits frères et leur tuteur, Baki; quant à Karin, elle a déjà une sortie avec des amies, et Tayuya a tout simplement refusé. De son côté, Kin a prétexté avoir quelque chose à faire — sauf que Ino n’est pas dupe, elle sait très bien que la jeune femme ne supporte toujours pas Sakura.

Malgré tout ces refus, ni Ino ni Sakura n’est dérangée voire vexée. En fait, elles apprécient ce moment passé ensemble, juste toutes les deux. Avec les études de Sakura et le travail à plein de la Yamanaka, elles trouvent de moins en moins de temps pour se voir et ont moins de temps à consacrer l’une pour l’autre — et encore moins pour elles mêmes. C’est pour cette raison que Sakura ressent une certaine tristesse par rapport à l’absence des autres filles. Ino le cache mieux, mais   son amie sait très bien qu’elle éprouve cette déception. Elle préfère juste le dissimuler et être heureuse de savoir que ses amies profitent de leur vie. Quand bien même elle en veut à Kin de ne pas pouvoir mettre son ressentiment à l’égard de Sakura de côté. Après tout, elle ne lui a demandé de venir que pour elle, et non pas pour la compagnie de Sakura. Elles n’ont pas vraiment eu l’occasion de discuter depuis longtemps, or cela ne semble pas embêter la jeune Tsuchi — allant jusqu’à se trouver de bêtes excuses pour échapper à cette sortie. Ino prend note; tirer les oreilles à Kin à leur prochaine rencontre.

— Penses-tu qu’il s’agisse de Naruto ? fait à tout hasard la belle blonde, brisant le silence.

À sa question, son amie d’enfance sort brutalement de ses pensées et lance un regard perdu sur elle. Ino s’apprête à répéter sa question quand Sakura lui répond, visiblement de retour sur terre.

— N-Non, bafouille-t-elle avant de déglutir et de continuer, la voix à nouveau sûre, si tu veux mon avis, il s’agit plutôt de quelqu’un d’autre.

Ino lève un sourcil interrogateur à l’entente d’une telle réponse. Lors des années scolaires qu’elle a vécu en compagnie de ses deux amies, Ino a toujours su que Hinata est folle amoureuse de Naruto Uzumaki. Ce n’est pas un secret; tout le monde sait que Hinata a de tendres sentiments à l’égard du blondinet, ce dernier étant le seul à être aveugle devant un tel amour. En a-t-elle eu assez de courir après cet amour impossible ? Non, cela ne lui ressemble pas. Elle est bien trop amoureuse pour abandonner aussi facilement. En particulier lorsque l’on sait que la jeune Hyūga éprouve de tels sentiments pour l’Uzumaki depuis la petite école. Que s’est-il passé pour que Sakura ait une réponse pareille ? A-t-elle manqué un épisode ? Sakura et Hinata ont-elles eu une discussion sur le sujet ?

Ino, attentive, pose ses coudes sur la table, lient ses mains et pose son menton sur ces dernières. Ses yeux sont ancrés dans ceux hypnotisant de sa chère amie.

— Qui est-il ?

— Qui te dit que nous avons affaire à un « il » ?

Ses sourcils pâles se haussent sur le coup puis un sourire apparaît sur les lèvres de la Yamanaka, répondant à celui, malicieux, de la rose.

— Tout portait à croire que le Roméo en question était Neji, mais ce n’étaient que des bruits de couloir, avoue-t-elle à la blonde. Cependant, il se trouve que Neji ait déjà engagé avec Tenten et c’est assez sérieux d’après ce qu’elle a sous-entendu.

Ino pouffe de rire; ils en ont mis du temps pour sortir ensemble ces deux-là — cela se voit à des kilomètres qu’il se passe quelque chose entre eux, et ce, depuis quelques années déjà. Très honnêtement, si Tenten ou quelqu’un d’autre lui confie que c’est cette dernière qui a fait le premier pas, elle ne serait pas étonnée. Quoique… Neji serait-il plein de surprise ?

— Si tu désires en savoir plus, questionne directement Hinata, ajoute directement Sakura. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c’est qu’elle a visiblement trouvé quelqu’un et que c’est cette personne qui est venue vers elle pour lui demander de sortir avec elle.

— J’ai hâte qu’elle nous l’annonce officiellement, s’exclame Ino, heureuse pour son amie.

Pour toute réponse, Sakura sourit tendrement et hoche la tête. Elle se remet à siroter sa boisson, les yeux fermés. Ino l’imite, son sourire ne quittant pas ses lèvres.

La main de Sakura se faufile à nouveau parmi les fruits; elle recommence à manger les raisins, les retirant délicatement de leur grappe. Des yeux bleus l’observent sans dire un mot. Ino a remarqué que la Haruno n’arrête pas de manger de manière convulsive dès que ses mains ne sont pas occupées à tripoter son gobelet ou la table voire à jouer avec quelques mèches de cheveux. Une lueur passe dans ce regard bleuté.

— Sakura.

— Hm ?

La concernée sort de ses pensées et rencontre une nouvelle fois ces yeux envoûtants.

— Tu vas finir par manger toute la corbeille à ce rythme, commente Ino, un sourire étirant ses lèvres, incapable de le cacher.

— Hein ?

Effectivement, elle a presque englouti tous les fruits qui ont été placé pour elles dans le récipient, observe-t-elle, les joues légèrement rosées. Elle s’empresse de retirer sa main et la maintenir à distance, ainsi elle la place aussitôt sous sa cuisse pour éviter tout geste convulsif.

— Tu es nerveuse.

Sakura ouvre la bouche, prête à rétorquer. Elle la garde fermée, le regard soudainement fuyant. Ce n’est pas une question, se rend-t-elle compte, Ino a bien vu qu’elle n’agit pas normalement. Ses lèvres tremblotent, amusée, puis s’étirent en un sourire. Elle la connaît trop bien.

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses se détourne et enfouit sa main dans son sac. Un geste qui ne surprend pas Ino, visiblement dans l’attente. Comme elle l’a prévu, Sakura en sort un téléphone et tape rapidement sur le clavier tactile, puis elle le range à son endroit initial. Sans se presser, la Yamanaka s’empare de son propre téléphone, celui-ci vibrant quelques secondes pour lui signaler la réception d’un message. Ino jette un coup d’oeil, le temps de lire, puis sourit davantage, attendrie.

Sans répondre au message ou même de vive voix à la personne ayant envoyé ce fameux message, elle décide de réduire la distance les séparant et décide de se rapprocher de Sakura. Elle pose ses fesses sur la chaise juste à côté d’elle. Elle la colle à la sienne pour être au plus près de sa belle amie. Sakura la regarde, le visage brûlant.

Mais lorsque Ino prend délicatement sa main pour la lier à la sienne, son coeur explose dans sa poitrine et une myriade de couleurs explose sous ses yeux.

— Si tu n’es pas à ton aise, rentrons, propose la blonde.

— Hm non, je me fiche bien de ce que pensent les gens, affirme Sakura.

Doucement, elle bouge sur son siège et réduit totalement cette distance insoutenable. Bientôt, elles peuvent sentir le souffle chaud de l’autre caressé leur visage et surtout leur bouche. Sakura plonge son regard dans celui chaleureux d’Ino. Ce regard émeraude trouble profondément cette dernière, envoûtée par cette lueur qu’elle perçoit mais surtout par tout ce que lui disent ces yeux et qu’elle ne prononce pas à haute voix — les mots lui manqueraient pour exprimer ce qu’elle ressent pour elle.

— C’est ta présence qui me rend nerveuse, murmure-t-elle à l’attention de la Yamanaka.

— Haha, j’espère que c’est une bonne chose !

— Si c’est toi, c’est toujours une bonne chose, Ino.

Ne tenant plus, Ino dépose un baiser sur les lèvres sucrées de sa petite-amie. Elle se recule légèrement et apprécie en silence le visage empourpré de la Haruno. Puis toutes les deux s’adossent à leur siège, sans pour autant lâcher cette main affectueuse.

— Je te trouve particulièrement fleur bleue aujourd’hui.

— Dixit la fille qui aime leur langage et vit avec tous les jours.

Ino pouffe aussitôt de rire en sa compagnie.

« Faîtes que cet instant dure pour toujours » rêve-t-elle amoureusement, les yeux tournés vers la plus belle fleur qu’elle connaisse.


End file.
